


Far Cry 5 one shots and drabbles!

by Farcrack5



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attempt at Humor, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farcrack5/pseuds/Farcrack5
Summary: This is my first fic, mostly gonna write whatever pops into my brain while I play farcry5 but yall can also request stuff!
Relationships: Faith Seed/Jacob Seed/John Seed/Joseph Seed/Original Female Character(s), Faith Seed/Original Female Character(s), Female Deputy | Judge/Jacob Seed, Female Deputy | Judge/John Seed, Female Deputy | Judge/Joseph Seed, Jacob Seed/Original Female Character(s), Jacob Seed/Original Male Character(s), John Seed/Original Female Character(s), Joseph Seed/Original Female Character(s), Male Deputy | Judge/Jacob Seed, Male Deputy | Judge/John Seed, Male Deputy | Judge/Joseph Seed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a holder chapter until I write more!

Holder chapter being a holder chapter,

Sometimes chapters will be inspired by songs, if they are I'll let you know what song!


	2. Kingdom (Joseph x Rook)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Joseph attacks Dutchs kingdom,  
> So this is kinda a kingdom AU?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not extremely proud of this one, just kinda wanted to get it out there I guess, I'm gonna take a bit longer writing the next one so it comes out better!!

Blood, fire, pain. 

Joseph Seed, the king of the nearby ruling kingdom had his foot pressed down on King Dutchs neck, shoving his heel into the older man's Adam's apple until a gagging noise could be heard.

Jacob Seed and John Seed, Josephs's two most trusted guards and his brothers stood idly, watching for any guards or soldiers.

An abrupt battle cry and the harsh sound of steel against steel forced Joseph's head upwards, a short woman was going toe to toe with Jacob, swinging her sword violently, going for the older man's soft spots.

The monarch drew his sword, ready to finish Dutch off for good when the young woman's sobs froze the powerful ruler.

"Papa!" She wailed as John clutched her by her hair, a sword to her chest, keeping her down.

"Didn't know you had a daughter Dutch..." Joseph lifted his sole but kept the tip of his blade close to his foe.

"She's my adopted...daughter." he was gasping and hacking, endeavoring to get up. 

Joseph leaned back, thoughtful. A content look graced his features as the castle burned around him.

"I propose a solution to our little feud, I'll marry your daughter and in exchange, my kingdom will never bother you ever again, we will be at peace, the trade will prosper and I will come to your aid in battle and I'd expect the same from you. We could be in alliance." The crazed monarch was preaching about peace, trade, all that...what he didn't notice was a horribly beaten up Rook, struggling against his brothers, snarling and flinging herself around like a crazed animal.  
Jacob had a long open cut on his right cheek and John had a split lip, both injuries from the young guard.

"I...I can't, I cannot do that to her." Dutch choked on his words, looking at his adopted daughter as she fought, he knew she would never stop fighting.

"I'll take your offer, King Joseph."  
The soft declaration sent the room into a dead silence, Rook was carefully released from John's grasp and she stared, wide-eyed, mouth agape at her father. 

"Excellent!"  
Joseph clasped his hands together triumphantly and looked towards his unique fiance. His smile held no endearing qualities, a crazed smile from a crazed ruler...

●○●○●○●○●○●

Rook didn't speak as Grace escorted her to the awaiting carriage, devoid of anyone besides a cocky looking John and a guard. 

Grace would be going with Rook to this new land, while the head guard seemed excited to be leaving the castle, Rook was dead-eyed, staring at nothing. She would continue this stare for the majority of the Journey. 

"I've gotta ask, you don't seem too excited to be saving your kingdom." John's smooth, buttery tone and cheery output was wasted on the saddened Rook.

"I'm only doing this to save my father, I do not care for you. I do not care for your brother, Joseph, nor anyone in your kingdom. I do this out of obligation alone." Her cold, dead stare hit the youngest brother, goosebumps rising on John's skin.

"I understand..."  
John mumbled. Silence filled the carriage.


	3. Bruno (John x Rook)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by "Bruno is orange" written and produced by the Hop alongs!
> 
> So, imagine, Rook and John knew each other in their childhood. They reconnect during the early events of Farcry5 and John finds out Rook has her eye on someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I lied to you, I wrote this one much faster-
> 
> But I'm a bit more proud of it?
> 
> May do a part 2 for this one if you guys like it!

"Rook?"  
The familiar voice froze her in her tracks, the wind whipped at her back, the church doors still wide open.  
She blinked rapidly, taking in her childhood friend, John Seed, last she heard of him he had become a lawyer...what was he doing here? In a cult?

A childhood friend or not, she had an arrest to carry out. Guilt was etched all over the young deputy's unit as she gently cuffed Joseph, another blast from the past.

The second that bird hit the ground she understood it was over for her fond recollections of the Seeds.

How she managed to escape the claws of the cult she'd never know, but it didn't take long for her to run back into John, hell, he was the first person besides Dutch, she had noticed after her narrow escape.

It wouldn't be long after when she fell into old habits, seeking John out frequently to rekindle old memories and grow a new friendship. That's all she saw it as, a friendship, she was left blissfully aware that John saw it as something more, a blooming relationship.

"John?" Her lilting voice carried through the abandoned gas station, an impatient deputy crossing her arms firmly over her chest.  
"Boo~" He wrapped his arms around her waist, appearing quietly behind the unaware woman.

"Hey! Watch the hands Seed." She squirmed about to poke him in the chest. Hazel eyes staring into his endless blue ones, a chuckle from the Baptist and a teasing shove from the deputy separated the pair.

"So I've been hearing talk over the radio between you and Mary May, does our deputy have her eyes on someone?" A cocky grin and quirk of his eyebrow gave him the facade of a curious friend, not the apprehensive, hopeless romantic who wanted the deputy to be his.

"It's none of your damn business John." All pouty lipped and cross-eyed the rookie laughed, "Well, 'member that town? Falls End?"

One disgruntled nod later and Rook continued. 

"Well, when I liberated-"  
"Stole"  
"When I liberated them, I met Jerome, he's a pastor there. Got the biggest damn heart you'll ever see, such a sweetie too, always worried bout someone else." 

Words couldn't even begin to describe how John felt, betrayed, humiliated, wrathful, greedy, and very possessive.

That's when it hit him, the breaking point, a humble little cross dangling from her neck. 

"Now you know I ain't very religious and all but, I went to a few of his sermons. He speaks like he has a real purpose like he wants to actually save people."

The deputy trailed off and soon enough found herself caged in John's arms at the gas station counter. His once welcoming blue eyes had become hard, and angry.

"What does that stupid sinner have that I don't? I'm a man of religion, I save people!"

"You and your family torture people, keep them caged like animals, drive them from their homes, separate families!" Rook was quick to snap back, reaching for the knife resting safely below her shirt. In his rage John saw her sneaky actions, grabbing her wrists and pulling them above her head. 

The deputy went wide eyed, a whine escaping her.

"Tell me deputy, have you two had sex? Does he even know you like him?"  
"Of course we haven't had sex! He's a pastor, I don't need sex from him for me to love him."  
A hard fist wrapped around the cross fitted about Rooks neck, he didnt even blink as his arm jerked down, pulling the jewelry from her neck. 

A sick and twisted grin spread across his face, and before she knew it, rough kisses were peppered on her neck and exposed shoulders.   
Small bites and nips littered her collarbone as he began to claim her.

The deputy put up a hell of a fight, eventually breaking free from the crazed Baptist. 

Busting out of the gas station and deep into the wildlife nearby, Rook tried to catch her breath. Desperately climbing up the nearest oak she could find, her breath hard and laboured. 

"Oh Rook!" John's voice shattered her heart, he sounded broken. 

Leaves crunched beneath the weight of the man's shoes as he began the hunt for his deputy.

The wind howled in her ears, the Montana chill settling into her bones. Shivering fingers brought the walkie talkie to her lips.

"J? J I need you."  
A tired sounding Pastor answered her call only a few moments later.  
"What do I owe the pleasure dep?"  
"John's gone out of his goddamn mind, I'm in the southern woods near the abandoned gas station, he's hunting for me."  
"Don't worry hun, I'm on my way."

A sigh of relief passed through her lips before she felt a heavy hand grab her ankle.

"Found you little lamb."


	4. A fear of heights (Sharky x Rook)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rook has a deathly fear of heights, but Sharky is there to keep his deputy calm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fun little blurb I did after I played through the same quest, I also have a fear of heights so I was anxious during the whole ordeal.

Scathing winds threatened to blow the deputy completely off balance as she clung to the tower ladder. Whimpers and loud whines escaped her as she firmly planted herself hundreds of feet in the air. Rook felt nauseous, ready to empty up the remains of Hudsons last lunch for her, turkey sandwhich to be exact.

"Aye Shorty, you gotta finish taking out those satellites for that fuckin psycho."  
Sharkys' reassuring voice came from just below her where he was also grounded to the ladder. 

"Fuck I can't, too goddamn high, I could fall, I don't think this is worth it, fuckity fuck!" Rook sobbed as the wind picked up, tears rolled down her cheeks as the deputy began to take slow deep breaths.

"Hey Dep, I believe in you, plus imma be right behind you, what's the worst that could happen huh? You fall I'll catch you." He reassured her, patting her calf comfortingly.

She uneasily began up the ladder again, slowly grasping the Rusting material with her coarse bandaged hands. Scars from previous fights littered her skin, dark brown, almost black eyes darted between the open sky and the far fall below her.

"You promise you won't let me fall Boshaw?"

"I promise Dep, now hurry up! I'm freezing my nuts off up here."

When they reached the tippy top and the grate she was standing on began to wobble, the deputy nearly passed the fuck out right there and then, crying as she grasped onto a pole.

Sharky gently grabbed the woman's arm and held her close to his chest as the grate wobbled, grinning as a helicopter flew in beside them.

"Look, it's that fucking science Geek come to get us, now, just help me grapple on."

The deputy's eyes dilated in fear and with shaking hands, she took out her grapple.

When they were in the helicopter the deputy could breathe easier, Rook had her hand on her chest, panting from the danger of that climb.

"You're al'right Rook, see? Didn't plummet to yer death or nothin." He grinned like this was all so amusing to him.  
A sudden yelp escaped him as she smacked his arm with the brunt of her pistol. 

"Shut the fuck up Boshaw-"


	5. Cull the herd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Warning!   
> Blood, guts, and other violent stuff are gonna be heavily referenced! Please don't read if your squeamish or easily disturbed!

Good.  
Disappointing.   
Cull the herd.  
Again.  
Again.  
Again.

Rooks's head was spinning, fire ran along her skin and brimstone filled her nose. 

She had killed the same two men over, and over, and over again.

Snap the first one's neck.

Crush the second one's spine.

Grab the gun.

Go, go, go.

And on, and on, and on, until she finally got to the final room, the last stage.

"Cull the herd."  
Jacob's voice purred in her ear, she was worn down, tired. 

But, she was starting to enjoy herself. Every shot filled the deputy will glee and excitement, she started letting them shoot her to feel the rush of being reborn in the same chair, over and over again. 

She would bolt over boxes to slam men's heads down so hard they turned to dust instantly, she would shoot them slowly in each part of their body until her time ran up and she got to do it all over again.

Guts, blood, and smoke, all of it gave her immense glee and a euphoric feeling, a high.

When she did finally decide to finish out the maze Jacob had left her in, she was completely drenched in the misty blood of the men she slaughtered for fun.

Jacob kicked the deputies chair, he could see her chest rising and falling, but...she was taking longer than she was supposed to. 

So he waited, sat down right in front of her chair for almost three full days before the deputy flickered to life once more.

His deputy, fiery and vindictive, full of hatred and desire. However she wasn't weak, oh no, she would never be vulnerable and to call her soft, well it would be the worst kind of insult. He knew how hard she ran for the people of Hope county, how many bullets, arrows, burns and stab wounds she had to nurse all alone night after night.   
The worst part of all, she was running a fool's errand.

"Finally awake?" He inquired, poking her in the cheek, rising to his full height to loom over the woman.

His deputy's head shot up, bloodshot and bloody eyes stared into his and sported a grin that would plague his dreams for weeks. 

"I'll do anything your damn father says if I get to keep killing." The woman was straight forward with the soldier and Jacob appreciated that, even though he was beginning to fear the strapped down heretic. 

"It gives me a rush no man or woman has ever given me, taken me to father heights than any plane. Drawing the blood and insides of those men into my hands as they turned to ash, oh Jacob."

His cheeks flushed and he took a cautious step back.

"I wonder what it would feel like to hold Jacob Seed's organs..."


	6. Set those sinners free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for mentions of non-con, abuse, drugs/sedations, possible minor gore I guess?   
> Just be safe and careful friends <3

_Again_

**You can sing all through the night**

_Not good_ _enough_

**Preach till the morning light**

_Cull the herd_

**But some can not tell wrong from right**

_Disappointing_

**Jacob is gonna come and set those sinners free**

_You are a warrior_

**Jacob is gonna set those sinners free**

Hands grabbed at her skin, tearing at her outer layer of clothes, unseen hands, hands she didn't recognize, the smell of dead bodies and rotting food. The barking of dogs and the rough feeling of dirt coating her skin made the woman grimace. She didn't know where she was but she could still feel harsh hands ripping at her body, but she didn't feel exposed, she still had her clothing on, as far as she was aware at least.

"Smell that? Fucking rotted ass bodies...I don't know why Jacob insists on trying to save these people, they don't even survive."

A coarse voice invaded her ears, the hot breath of what she could assume to be a canine coated her ears as the canine sniffed her and let out a shrill bark.

"What Brother Jacob decides to do is none of our business. We do this for the father. Remember that." The overwhelming smell of filth and meat was nauseating as she listened to the men speak, Rook couldn't open her eyes, couldn't move, didn't feel her heart beating.

**Will a devil's friend hide in the dark?**

She couldn't feel her heart beating. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't breathe! Nothing was working and when a pair of vicious teeth tore into her shoulder she didn't cry out. Blood spurted from the missing flesh on her shoulder and the sick sound of a hungry hound would have made her sick, but she couldn't react. She felt the pain, felt her body but her heart wouldn't beat, she couldn't breathe.

"Look, there's that deputy that's been fucking around. Killed Brother John before Jacob caught her ass." Warm spit collided with her face as the voice assumingly spat on her body. "Fucking whore. I'm glad she's dead, I got tired of having to hunt her elusive ass, fucking Puma she had didn't make things easier for me." So one of the men was the hunter that was always sent after her whenever she managed to escape from...

Dead.

He said she was dead.

**They've laid their plans and they've made their mark**

But if she was dead how could she feel pain? How was she thinking? How? She was gone, dead, the Seeds had won. The whitetail militia would flounder without her help, Jacob and Faith will refill John's territory and the damn cult would finish their plans all because she wasn't strong enough to make it out of Jacob's trials.

**We pity the souls that they have claimed**

Useless, she was useless. She had always been useless. She failed them all. Pratt, Sharky, Hudson, Grace, Cheeseburger, Jerome, so many more. She was always going to fail. She was a failure. She was just meat, meat for the dogs to enjoy, meat that the cultists planned on devouring the second they saw her. She was nothing but meat.

**They won't be saved when they rot in flames**

Rooks's voice caught in her throat as she shot up from her place in bed, a loud, anguished cry for help before she vomited. Luckily she had planned for things like that, a nice little trashcan next to her bed that the vomit was caught in.

Large coarse hands rubbed gentle circles on her back as another body began moving beside her. "Hey, hey, shhh, I've got you."

Jacob's deep rumbling voice had her shaking in terror as his strong arms wrapped around her back and pulled her close to his chest. The deputy thrashed in his arms until her squirming subsided to a violent tremble.

He began mumbling sweet nothings into her ear as he caressed her enlarged stomach. 6 months, that's how far along she was in her pregnancy, Jacob was so sure he was the father but the deputy didn't wait until marriage to have sex...the baby could belong to multiple men in Hope County, one of them was Jacob's own brother John.

All of the Seed siblings were alive and causing chaos, wreaking havoc all over Rooks county and here she was, wrapped up with one of the most violent Seed siblings. It wasn't by choice. Gods it wasn't by choice, he had sedated her with Bliss and when she came to the deputy was wearing a wedding ring with his face between her legs. Now she was imprisoned, heavily monitored and often sedated, she had endured his tests, murdered hundreds over and over. These splitting agonies were often and the miserable deputy was getting fragile and looking sicker by the day.

The bountiful bump didn't help her look any healthier than she was and often it was a fight to get her to eat anything. Jacob's hands brought her back to reality, her trembling had subsided and his scratchy beard was ticking her neck as his hands rubbed the bump he so fiercely believed to be his. She would never know who the baby's dad was if Jacob had his way she would never even question the child's parentage. The deputies mind was a whirlpool, flooding emotions, her body feeling heavy, pain, arousal, everything and anything she could feel she was.

His lips ghosted down soft skin, starting at a collarbone and going back down a slender back. A soft sigh escaped the deputy and she leaned on his broad chest, giving in to the weight of her world. She let him support her, he deserved to support her, to have to help and hold her through everything.

After all the shit he had put her through he deserved to suffer, to feel the same pains she went through.

So she would endure this until her daughter was born, once she had regained her strength enough to escape them, hide in the wolf's den and recover from her ordeals.

She would be back, she will slice Jacob's throat and bleed him into the wide rivers of Hope County and in this, she would have her revenge.


	7. Alpha/omegaverse Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so very weak for alpha/beta/omega settings, please forgive me for my sins

Alpha/omegaverse headcanons for all of our favorite characters!

Dutch- Dutch knows right away the deputy is an omega, being an old Alpha he makes it his duty to keep the deputy informed and safe, a protector of sorts.

Eli- This beta just loves to watch the deputy and wheaty fight over soft articles of clothing while Tracey tries to put the two arguing omegas in their place.

Sharky- a pyromaniac alpha who loves to watch the world burn, has a horrible soft spot for the omega deputy, often bringing them trinkets and presents whenever he can so the dep can add them to their collection.

Hurk jr- a sniffling omega who loves to tote around explosives, he enjoys relaxing with his buddy the deputy and discussing how the moon goddess is in league with the holy animals he worships.

Jess- shes a stoic beta who adores cuddling up with the deputy, the calming scent of the omega calming her raging heart.

Grace- a lone alpha who is content to obediently follow the omega of hope country whereever they may go.

Jacob- this intimidating alpha can follow the deputies trail for miles, the smell of his pup is so intoxicating to him and he plans on marking that omega the first chance he gets.

John- An alpha who loves reeling the deputy into shiny traps, gift wrapping Hudson for his deputy and snatching up the omega the second he can.

Joseph- joseph is happy to watch his omega tear through the county, knowing that all omegas return to an alpha eventually.

Faith- a drugged out beta who is happy to help lure the omega into her capable brothers hands.

Jerome- Jerome's rank is still unknown, no one knows if hes sn alpha, omega or beta and he doesnt plan on telling anytime soon, but with his nurturing nature to the deputy many assume hes an alpha.

Hudson- a soft omega turned violent and hard hearted from her torture, she plans on seeking revenge at all costs with the deputy by her side

Pratt- it's difficult to break an Alpha into following commands blindly but by the goddess Jacob fucking did it, the only scent that brings staci relief is the soothing scent of the deputy


	8. Getting a dog headcanons

Getting a dog headcanons for all of our favorite characters!

Cheeseburger- big boy isnt mad at all, he quite enjoys his fluffy new companion! Very good snuggle buddy, ten out of ten.

Boomer- he would like to not have to share your attention but he loves his new sibling alot!

Peaches- She tolerates the yapping fool you've brought before her. 

Dutch- well, hes shut in at his cozy little bunker so hes never met your dog, but on a normal, he does love animals.

Grace- she adores animals, and you and your new dog are just the companions she needs to watch over her father's gravesite.

Jess- Shes like Grace in a sense of adoring pets, except Jess would never have the time to take care of any kind of animal, she barely takes care of herself.

Wheaty- he treats that dog as his own, giving them treats and toys and baths as often as he can, offering to babysit or take the hound on walks often.

Sharky- another partner in crime to blow down some useless peggie fuckers, hell yeah! Sharky has plans to train this dog to carry grenades for him.

Jerome- animals are some of gods greatest gifts and he intends to have your dog at his side whenever he can during sermons.

Hudson- she enjoys the idea of a watchdog, but, shes allergic to pet hair, sorry puppy.

Staci- a dogs bark brings back awful memories for the deputy, reminds him of the judges. 

Jacob- Dogs, wolves? No difference in his eyes, he adores canines and surrounds himself with the slobbering animals.

Joseph- he agrees that all animals are gods gift, but...well, he much more prefers cats.

John- in his words "fucking dog tracked mud all over my brand new bed, I'm going to skin that fucker-"


End file.
